The Perils Of My Life
by BrightFeatherNYSI
Summary: I AM FRAYA A DWOBBIT WHO DOESN'T KNOW HER FATHER AND JUST WANTS THINGS TO BE OK AND THESE ARE THE PERILS OF MY LIFE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I want a lot of feedback please

SUMMARY

I am I Dwobbit that is what I am and what I always will be. My name is Fraya and my twin sister name is Draya. My mother's name is Pamilia Brandybuck my father's name my mother never told me his name he ran out on my mother when she was pregnant with twins. Here is the story. My mother was a hobbit tween in The Shire when a group of dwarves (including my father) came to The Shire my father swooped her off her feet. Despite what her family told her she went back to Ered Luin with him. They never got married but she got pregnant. He went to work one day and never came back. She stayed in Ered Luin for years waiting for him. I remember the year I was ten playing with my sister outside. We didn't have friends, nobody would let there children play with us I think it hurt Draya more them me. I was more closed in never wanted friends like my father they would say Draya more like loving loved people. My mother got a letter from our father she never said what it was about but she looked herself in her room and cried for days. I knew in that moment I hated my father with every fiber in my being I hated him, what he put in that letter broke her she was never the same. She came out of her room a week later she stared pack she said we were going away and never coming back. I couldn't blame her I wanted to leave to and I didn't leave everything I ever knew like she did. We were packed and on the road. I got on my horse and never looked back.

So I am sorry I tried posting this before and something went wrong but everything is ok nowSpecial thank you to SakuraDragomir you are and always will be my first follower 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

The trip back to my mother homeland was uneventful. The whole way my mother drowned on and on about how we would love it tell us storys of her days growing up with hobbits.

I took no notice of my mother's talking I took in the outside my mother was very over protective.

Me and my sister had never been able to leave the mountain mother had never allowed it. She said someone would come and snatch us up. It was so beautiful I never thought something could be this grand. The best thing was trees because I knew that in the end they would all die but while they were alive they thrived souring higher then the eye could see.

…

When we finally arrived at The Shire it was quiet there was nobody to be seen which was odd of all the storys mother had told us it seems they would be jumping over each other to see her.

As I wondered finally someone can to greet us it was a man. When mother saw this man she ran to him screaming, " Drogo so I figured that was maybe his name." So lets go get a brandy ay," Drogo said.

What an odd name. He came and said he needed to take us some were I thought this was odd but went on walking didn't have much say though.

He lead us to the brandy cellor Draya and mother were so happy. Drogo swung open the doors and the next thing I know was my hair burned we all got down.

Wondered how almost getting burned alive was a present then it hit me. I got up the fire had died down I looked at Drogo he was in shock then the smell came.

The worsts smell the anything can produce. It was the smell of chared flesh. What had happened was they were going to through my mother a surprise party. All of my mother's friends and family were going to jump out and surprise her.

They don't know what happened they think somebody dropped a lantern and that got a fire started. My mother was so upset she cried for days.

Draya didn't know what she was doing but she cried to. Draya was always more like my mother.

I was like my father or at let that's what they told me they meant it as a complement but I took it as an insult. I hate my father and here I was always told that dwarfs had honor but no one with a speck of honor would run out on a pregnant woman.

The plan was to move in with Grandma and Grandpa. In the will she got everything because she was the only child left but she didn't want to leave because it brought back to many memories. So we moved into with the only family member and friend that was not at the party (except for Drogo of course) our Uncle Bilbo.

He was to sick with the flu to come to the party. He had been there with my mother through these hard times. She didn't know what she was going to do with the houses she said she might move into them after some of the hurt died down.

I liked Uncle Bilbo he always had a story to tell.

He was about the only person in all of The Shire that talked to us they blame my mom for what happened to all those people. You can always hear a whisper like," That's what she gets for going away with that no good, or ," If she just would have left her sorry butt were it belongs that wouldn't have happened.

But Uncle Bilbo made those whispers go away.

Drogo comes over sometimes I like him. Mother likes him to, maybe a little to much.

The only family we fond that excepted us was the Gamgees they were ok I guess. I think it was good for Draya to have little Hobbit friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello thank you to all that have read or reviewed I love when people review. This story is going to be rewritten but it will be on my profile so please read that. Thank you.**


End file.
